


My Heart is to You

by Kuai_Liangs_Sweet_Ass



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gore, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Self-Hatred, Violence, attempted care, bad ice puns, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuai_Liangs_Sweet_Ass/pseuds/Kuai_Liangs_Sweet_Ass
Summary: So, here’s this mess that’s mostly for me. Basically, it’s my character, who is the older sibling of Bi-Han and Kuai Liang. She ends up falling in love with Hanzo Hasashi (pre-Scorpion). I hate summaries, I suck at them
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Original Character(s), Hydro (Mortal Kombat)/ Original Character(s), Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Tomas Vrbada | Smoke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Soft Heart, Cold eyes

Xuē let out a soft breath, which came out as a small cloud from her dark mask. Her ice blue eyes lingered on the door, then back to the windows, which poured out the soft yellow light, signalling to her that her targets are still very much awake. But that was fine. The young assassin was fine with waiting, as her training prepared her for it. She could feel her companions shift behind her, uncomfortable in the bushes they occupied. But they never mattered to her, despite being fellow Lin Kuei. Except perhaps her lover, Hydro. But this was a mission, and she had to pretend that he meant nothing to her. The 23 year old woman adjusted herself, her legs beginning to cramp up as she had been kneeling for hours. 

“How much longer?” The taller man, Hydro, hissed. He may have been the eldest, but Xuē was in charge of the operation. She would decide when they attacked, or if her companions would stay behind. And she was lingering towards the latter, especially if who the target was is really whom it was. Her father, Zhang Wei. 

He was a prominent member of the Lin Kuei, and son of the infamous Sub-Zero, Xuē’s grandfather. He was to fight his father for the title, but seemingly vanished shortly before the fight to the death. So the honor went to Xuē on her 20th birthday. And while difficult, she ended up the victor, thus earning the title of Sub-Zero for herself. It was unheard of, since the likelihood of a woman becoming a warrior was nigh slim to none. But her cryomancy gave her an edge above the competition, and her bloodthirsty nature was not one to be trifled with; her grandfather made sure of that. But because of her father’s betrayal, she made it her personal mission to end his life, to punish him for betraying the Lin Kuei. And more importantly, for abandoning his daughter when she needed him most. It was more insulting to find out he had a new family, with two boys and a young wife. 

“You will stay here and provide back up.” She replies coldly, not looking back at him. “I will signal you if needed, but this is my mission. I shall be the one to eliminate Zhang Wei and his new... Family.” She added the last part venomously, making her feelings on the matter very clear. Hydro held his tongue, choosing not to correct his lover on the matter of showing emotion. 

“Of course Sub-Zero.” He replied robotically, glancing away from the younger woman’s back and to the quiet house. The lights flickered off, causing Sub-Zero to let out the softest sigh. She waited a half an hour, giving her targets time to fall asleep before she crept forward, and disappeared through an open window. She surprised a tongue cluck, but rolled her eyes at her father’s stupidity. Perhaps being away from the Lin Kuei softened him. Either way, it made her job easier. She looked around the dark room, an ice dagger forming in her fist. It must have been the living room, as it had two squishy looking couches, a blue arm chair, an ugly wooden coffee table and a rectangular tv that was on, the volume turned to a low hum. A sitcom of sorts, but that was no concern to the female assassin.

She made her way down the dark hallway, quiet as shadows. She found one of her targets curled in bed, Zhang Wei. Smiling sweetly, she covered his mouth with her free hand, revelling in the fear as his eyes bugged open. No words needed to be exchanged as he seemingly recognised her. But that was all he got to do before she plunged her knife into his throat and removed her hand from his mouth. She enjoyed the way he gurgled and choked on his own blood before falling silent, eyes still wide and staring blankly at the ceiling. Carefully, she pulled the dagger out. 

“You deserve this.” She whispered to his corpse. “You deserve worse.” She heard a sharp gasp to her right and looked up, staring down a horrified young woman, no older than herself. The woman opened her mouth, vaguely reminding Xuē of a fish. But no scream came out, as she quickly threw the dagger, burying the blade into the woman’s forehead. She moved quickly, catching the woman before she hit the floor. “Unfortunate.” She tutted. “If only you didn’t marry him, you might’ve gotten to live much longer. Oh well.” She tucked the woman into bed, making it look as though she were sleeping. Grabbing the hilt of her dagger, she yanked it out of the woman’s skull with a sickening squishing sound. 

Sub-Zero moved into the room nearby, the room of a baby. A boys room, she guessed. It had the name ‘Liang’ in cute little wooden letters on the door. A crib sat near the window, bathing the baby boy that slept in it with moonlight. He couldn’t be any older than a few months, a pacifier tucked into his mouth. And he was tiny, even for his age. Pale skin, and already starting to grow dark hair. The assassin moved to his side and positioned her blade, holding it over the baby’s heart. She sucked in a deep breath, ready to stab the child when he seemingly opened his eyes, staring at her with the warmest pair of chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. And it hit her like a sucker punch, leaving her almost breathless. The baby studied her, before smiling behind his pacifier and cooking up at her, reaching up to the assassin. Letting the dagger melt, she gently reached down and picked up the baby, her cold skin hardly bothering him. He let out another cooing sound, reaching up to grasp her mask, squirming in her arms happily. 

Emotions shot through Xuē that she wasn’t familiar with. And that scared her. This baby, this infant.. He had never met her, yet he stared at her so adoringly, like she was his number one. “Liang.” She whispered. And it hit her. She couldn’t kill this baby. No, Xuē wanted to keep this baby. So innocent, so helpless. He made her feel something. She heard shuffling behind her and turned, staring down a 7 year old boy. He had shaggy black hair and piercing icy eyes. The boy stared at her, dumbfounded, mouth wide open. Instinctively, Xuē kneeled before him, clutching Liang close. “Hello.” She whispered. The boy was just silent, fearful of her. “I’m not here to hurt you.” Sub-Zero added, pulling down her hood and one handedly removing her mask. She gave the boy a gentle smile. “I’m Xuē, your sister.” Recognition flashes through the boys eyes, though he didn’t move closer. “Father mentioned you.” He finally whispered back. “He spoke fondly of you.” 

Xuē nodded, still smiling a little. “Father asked me to take you two in.” The boy tilted his head, confusion and angst crossing to his face. “Why?” He croaked out. “Doesn’t he love us? Why would he want us gone?” Xuē shook her head. “No, that’s not it. He wants you to join the Lin Kuei, to become strong. And he thinks that it’s best with me. I will explain it more later, okay?” The boy looked just as confused, but slowly nodded. “Okay..” that bought Xuē more time to think of a story, and to speak with her companions. Carefully, she put her mask and hood back on. “Climb on my back and don’t let go.” She whispered to the boy. He nodded, moving behind her. Once his legs and arms were secured around the assassin, she stood up and left the home, returning to her companions. She shot them looks to remain silent as they teleported back to the temple. Leaving Hydro to give the report, Xuē went to her room, laying the infant onto her bed mat. “Go to sleep.” She whispered to the boy. “I’ll be back, I promise.” He nodded, curling up next to his brother, watching Sub-Zero as she left, waiting outside her closed door. Sure enough, Hydro came by, mask gone, revealing an annoyed look on the older man’s face.

“Want to explain what is going on?” He demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at her, though his expression lacked the anger. Shifting, Sub-Zero sighed and looked at the wall. “I.. I couldn’t do it.” She confessed. “I couldn’t kill the baby. I.. they’re my brothers..” Hydro huffed impatiently. “Zhang Wei was your father, yet you were eager to kill him.” He pointed out. Xuē glared at her lover, sneering a little, though her mask covered it. “That’s different.” She growled. “The boy, Liang.. he’s innocent. I looked into his eyes and I knew.. I knew I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t kill him. And I won’t let anyone else kill him either.” She added firmly, though she knew he wouldn’t dare suggest it. “I.. I’ll make them my responsibility. I’ll train them to be Lin Kuei warriors. And if I can convince the grandmaster of their potential as cryomancers, he’d be a fool to kill them.” Hydro’s cheek twitched as he studied the young woman. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but only nodded. “I will help. You may be skilled with taking lives, but can you take care of them just as well? No. It is difficult.” Xuē grumbled, then sighed. “You’re.. ugh. I know you’re right Faolan. But..” she sighed, taking her mask off. “I just.. let me do something that doesn’t involve killing.” The older man clucked his tongue, pulling her closer. “Of course A Mhuirnín. I’m here for you. Is brea liom tú.” He murmured, kissing her forehead. He held her close, knowing that’s what she’d want, even if she hardly voiced it.

And they stayed that way until they had to part and sleep in their respective rooms.


	2. To Soften a Frozen Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter today. Just a filler for the next one. Hopefully it is much longer :)

Xuē was quiet as she slept, hardly making a sound. It was her training, making her silent, harder to detect. Not that she slept behind enemy lines, but it was an ability worth learning. It could not be said for the boy, who snored. A gentle snore, but he could be heard nonetheless. And Liang, precious odd Liang, managed to move from one side of his brother to Xuē, curled up by her side. She actually woke up to the sounds of the baby suckling on his fist, staring up at her in awe. Snorting, she carefully sat up, her cotton robes barely making a sound as she rustled. The baby whimpered and reached up, grabbing at her with chubby, tiny fists. Sighing, she picked him up and pulled him closer to her chest, tucking her arm under his thighs while her opposite hand pressed against his back to hold him up. “Hello Xiǎo běijíxióng.” She mumbled softly, nuzzling the baby boy. Xuē glanced up when she noticed the older boy stirring, his breathing becoming more regular as he slowly woke up. Blue eyes opened, peering up at Xuē blearily. 

“It wasn’t a dream.” He mumbled. “You’re real.” This caused the young woman to laugh dryly, adjusting the now sleeping baby boy. She wasn’t sure if babies slept a lot, and decided she would ask Faolan, aka Hydro, later. Maybe when they were alone again, and out of the reach of prying little ears. “Yes, I am real.” She said, amused. “You may have dreamt, little one, but this wasn’t among it.” Shifting, she hesitantly ran her fingers through the boys hair, as she had seen mothers do to console their children. He flinched at her touch, which caused her to pull away immediately. She didn’t apologise, but frowned nonetheless. The boy opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Hydro stepped in gruffly, dressed in his battle uniform. But the terrifying sight of it was overshadowed by the fact that he was carrying baby things. It was borderline humorous, seeing the scary assassin carrying diapers, bottles and packets of what Xuē was sure is baby formula. She snorted, not daring put down Liang in case he got fussy.

“Hydro.” She greeted cautiously, allowing her eyebrows to quirk up. He only shrugged, setting the items down in the corner of the room. Instead of looking at his lover, he turned his attention to the boy. “What’s your name?” He grunted, looking him up and down. Despite having different mothers, Xuē and this child looked almost eerily alike. It creeped him out, even if he didn’t show how he felt. The boy gave a tentative look at Xuē, who gave him an encouraging nod. Then he looked back at Hydro, clearing his throat quietly. “Bi-Han.” He responded, flinching as if expecting the man to hit him. When no such blow occurred, he relaxed slightly. But the damage was done, and Xuē and Hydro exchanged knowing looks, a frown gracing the young cryomancer’s face. Her father was no kind man, but she didn’t think he would hit his own child. “Good job Bi-Han.” She said softly, shifting with Liang in her arms. “Why don’t you go wash up, yes? There should be a robe in there to wear. I’ll see if I can get you some more clothes soon enough.” 

The boy stared at her quietly, his eyes curiously cold for such youth. Finally, he nodded and stood up, padding towards the bathroom she earned through bloodshed. Though Bi-Han didn’t need to know that. She shifted Liang in her arms, freezing when the boy made a sharp squeaking sound, grabbing tighter. Faolan snorted, moving closer and sitting in front of Xuē, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Needy, just like you my sciathán sneachta.” He purred, reaching up to remove his mask. “Don’t worry. I.. told the Grandmaster about your.. little predicament. I also told him that you would explain your reasons in person, rather than me. He’ll be waiting for you.” He informed her. Xuē nodded, pursing her looks. “Damn..” she mumbled. “Okay... Thank you Faolan.” Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his briefly. “I’ll accept that for now, because of the children.” He said coyly, eliciting a snort from Xuē. “Be lucky that you even get that.” 

Xuē smiled wryly, shifting as the boy started to weigh down her arm, being held in one place for so long. “What’s the boys name?” Faolan grumbled, pointing at Liang. “Ah, Liang. Kuai Liang.” She shivered, rubbing her thumb against his plump cheek. The boy let out some baby gibberish, nuzzling into her neck. “Baby Liang.” She crooned. “Little bitty baby Liang. So soft, so innocent.” She didn’t mind Faolan seeing her show some kindness, especially to the small baby. “Look at you.” He cackled. “The stone cold killer, the infamous Sub-Zero, brought to her knees by a baby and a kid.” But his words brought no venom, as he looked over her fondly. Though, he was concerned. She was still a Lin Kuei warrior, and softness was not permitted in their clan of assassins. He knew this, and so did she. “This will be hard.” He said softly, scooting closer. He reached forward, wanting to hold the baby boy. Xuē hesitated, but carefully pried Liang off her and handed him over, watching nervously. 

“Relax Sub-Zero.” He reminded her. “Breath. The boy is fine. I promise.” Though, Liang didn’t agree. He had woken up when he was separated from Xuē. They could see the little gears in his little baby mind working as he looked between Xuē and Faolan. His baby face screwed in on itself as he let out a loud wail, reaching back for his sister. And he didn’t fall quiet until Xuē quickly took him back, bouncing him in her arms. “Shhhh.. shhhh little Liang.... shhh, you’re okay, I promise.” She crooned softly, brushing her thumb against his cheek. He fell silent again, staring up at her reverently. “Wow. He is clingy.” Hydro stated, stunned by what he just witnessed. Unfortunately, that was an understatement that would last for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiǎo běijíxióng- little polar bear  
> sciathán sneachta- snowflake
> 
> Please join my discord server if you want. It’s going to be all about Mortal Kombat and includes, but not limited to ships, fan fictions and role plays about this video game. And, of course, criticise my own writing. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/FfqyYs7


	3. Blood on the Hands (and I like it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorty chapter with a bit of smut. Not that good, so it’s brief.

If anyone had told Xuē that a few days prior to her meeting Liang and Bi-Han that she would become almost motherly and caring, she would have cut their head off. But here she was, taking care of two children. In order to keep them, she had to offer them up as Lin Kuei, and start Bi-Han’s training, and then Liang’s when he was at the right age. Since she was the only cryomancer, she was deemed the best teacher when it came to their abilities; and both boys were showing extreme promise. And while Xuē was loyal to the Lin Kuei, she could never push away the nagging feeling that the boys deserved much more than this life. Faolan supported her, the ever caring lover, making sure she was never overwhelmed in the tending and training if two boys. And it was difficult say to least. Xuē found herself thinking about how ending lives were much easier than saving lives at times. But she still loved her brothers, growing most fond of Liang (although she hated playing favorites, he was much easier to get along with) and always had the boy at her side. Everywhere she went, he insisted on following. Bi-Han, however, was much more interested in learning about what Xuē did as Sub-Zero, and would insist that she described each of her missions after coming back. He was most intrigued by the details including the death of her target, how dark their blood was or how much it pooled around their corpse. As concerning as it was, Faolan would just kiss her worries away and distract her with something else, often intimacy. Those times, they would have the boys sleep in his room, so they wouldn’t be caught or walked in on. 

Xuē sipped her tea, waiting quietly for Bi-Han to return from his first mission. His first assassination mission. Faolan managed to be the one to accompany Bi-Han. He was technically only there to watch Bi-Han and keep note of his skill, nothing more. Sub-Zero sighed to herself, trying to steel her nerves. The was a task every boy who reached 16 had to undertake, and Bi-Han was no exception. But the 32 year old woman couldn’t stop stressing about it, she couldn’t handle it. She raised Bi-Han for 9 years, and it would be devastating to find out he died. Sub-Zero would feel endless amounts of guilt and blame the failure on herself and her abilities to teach. Biting her lip nervously, she glanced at the bundle, sleeping in the corner. While Liang had a few more years to go, she still worried for him as well. She didn’t want to see them grow into hardened killers, obeying their deranged Grandmaster’s orders. It brought dread to the pit of her stomach, thinking such a thing would be real. 

Her eyes flickered up when both Bi-Han and Faolan trudged inside, both dressed in blue armor. Though Bi-Han’s was much lighter, built better for a cryomancer. “Well?” Xuē asked, peeking up at them. “How did it go?” Faolan settled next to her, letting out a huff as he poured himself a cup of tea, thankful that his lover left a cup out for him. As if she knew he would want some. Bi-Han sat in the seat in front of his sister, and refused to make eye contact. She didn’t push the matter, pouring him some tea as well. She could see something in his eyes and body, guilt building up inside him, wanting to burst out. “There’s blood on my hands.” He finally croaked out. “And I liked it. I..” he looked up at her, making her heart sink. Despair mixed with a bloodlust ecstasy, it was not a good combination. “I liked it so much.” He confessed his sins like his sister was a pastor. “The way her eyes bugged out as I slashed her throat open.. the way her blood coated her soft skin..” he shuddered, biting his lip. He didn’t dare add the part where she looked like Xuē, how he dreamt of her. More specifically, cutting her to watch her bleed. Not die, but just something to bring out his cravings.

Xuē, for her part, only nodded calmly. “I see.” Was all she said, unsure of what else should come next. “Liang, I know you’re awake.” She finally said, turning her head. It was true, his breathing had changed, indicating to her that he was very much awake and listening in. “Why don’t you two sleep in Hydro’s room tonight? I have important mission plans I need to look over. Classified only for senior assassins.” She added, in response to the look Bi-Han shot her, one that dared rebuttal against what she said. “Go. I’m sure if you look hard enough, you’ll find his almond cookie stash.” Both boy’s heads shot up and they quickly left, careful to be silent. 

“Seriously? Not my cookies. I got those on a mission.” He groaned, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. “You are a pain in my ass..” he grumbled. “You and those boys.” Xuē let out a trilling giggle, moving so she straddled him instead. “And yet, you still love me.” She responded smugly, pushing his hood back and removing his mask. Faolan snorted, twirling a lock of her dark hair between his fingers before leaning forward to press his face against the juncture between her neck and shoulder, carefully pushing down the robe she wore. The silk cascaded down her pale body like a waterfall, pooling behind her. “You’re overdressed.” She complained, working the straps of his armor to free him from it. “Maybe I need a little warmth from touching your cold body.” He shot back, helping her free his torso from his armor. Xuē only grunted in response, scooting off him so he could reveal his lower half. While he did that, she moved over to her bed mat crossing her legs as he stared at him impatiently. “Watching a pot of water does not make it boil faster, as does watching me strip does not make me naked faster.” Faolan reminded her, slowing down to prove his point.

The young cryomancer only huffed. “Well, maybe I want you in me now. What do you think of that, huh?” She asked, using a more challenging tone with him. Faolan, to his credit, only smiled at her irritation and leaned forward, snagging her cold ankle and tugging her forward. “I think, that now I’ll make you wait longer.” He purred, lifting her leg to slot up right next to her, eliciting a groan as Xuē carefully propped herself up on her elbows. “Ass.” She muttered, squirming. “You want me to fuck you there?” He asked, eyes gleaming. He was teasing, of course, but the woman couldn’t hold back a shudder, remembering their first (and only) time doing it. And it was very unpleasant. “Suggest that again, and I’ll toss you out my door with no clothes on.” She grumbled, letting out the softest sigh when he kissed her knee, letting his right hand trail down her pale inner thigh. “That a threat or a promise?” He mumbled. “And is that before or after I eat you out?” He scooted up, pressing wet kisses and nibbles to her sternum as he moved both hands to grip her hips. 

“Don’t push it.” She grumbled, letting out the softest whimpers as he trailed down her body, his saliva freezing against her skin. “Don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” He mumbled against her skin, shivering. She felt like an ice cube against his mouth, always cold. He adjusted her legs and dove right in, lapping at her sex. And oh, was it worth it, hearing her soft cries and whimpers, her body tensing and relaxing. He splayed one hand on her stomach, to prevent her from bucking up against his mouth while the other teased her clit. 

Sub-Zero found purchase in his hair, gripping and tugging on it. “Sh-shit..” she whined, squirming under his touches. After a bit, her breathless words became almost incoherent Chinese, babbling and swearing. She almost kicked him, when he pulled off of her, his mouth slick with spit and her arousal. “Nǐ wèishéme tíng xiàle?” She practically snarled at him, irritated that he stopped so suddenly. He only gave her a patient look, pulling her up so she sat in his lap. Her expression softened a little, but not by much. “Hmpf..” she grunted, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You are lucky I like you. If so, I’d kick you.” Xuē growled lowly, letting out a hitched sigh as Faolan adjusted her, impaling her on his length and slowly filling her up. “Is that all?” He asked teasingly. “Or is it because you like my dick too?” He winced when she bit his shoulder, but didn’t complain otherwise. “Yea, Yea. I get it.” He grumbled, grabbing her thighs and helping her move up and down his cock slowly. Sub-Zero moves her lips from the initial bite area, pressing sloppy kisses against his neck as he fucked her, earning whines and moans from the younger woman. He didn’t even make a sound regarding her digging her nails into his arms (he liked it and would never admit it to her). 

Later, once the two had gotten cleaned and dressed again, they laid together, embracing one another. Xuē made sure to get more furs, so Faolan wouldn’t become too cold, being that close to her. Being of cryomancer descent did have its downfalls. Being cold to the touch was one of them. “Mmm... Im.. scared for Bi-Han.” She admitted quietly. “He’s worse than you.” Faolan said bluntly. She winced, but sighed at the truth of his words. “But Liang is too soft.” He added. “The boy kills, but it is clear he does not enjoy it.” Xuē shifted uncomfortably, tracing her fingers against his pecs. “Yea.. i know..” she grunted. “I’m.. just hoping he makes it.” She sighed, letting her eyes close. “Tomorrow.. I have a mission. I have to investigate some cult located in the Czechia. Prague, to be more specific. They’ve been stealing children from around the world, and the Grandmaster thinks they are behind the disappearances of many children from the nearby village.” Xuē held herself back from snorting, seeing the irony behind the Grandmaster wanting to stop a cult from stealing children, when that’s exactly what the Lin Kuei did. “And you’re going alone?” Faolan demanded, eyebrows furrowed. While Hydro understood that Xuē was more than capable of doing solo missions, he had a bad feeling at the same time. “I’ll be fine.” She said, reassuringly. “I’ve done worse. I promise, I’ll be back.” He kissed her temple, humming. “Good. I expect you to come back, because I won’t be taking care of your brothers.” Xuē only let out a humph sound, her breathing slowing down as she allowed herself to fall asleep on him. “Kay.. night to you too.” Faolan muttered sarcastically. Then he softened, sighing. “I love you..” and with that, he fell asleep as well, despite her freezing toes brushing against his shin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nǐ wèishéme tíng xiàle?- why did you stop?


	4. To Know a Name (and nothing more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 4 is finally out!! It’s another shortie, since I’m stressed and stress gives me writers block! :D

Xuē was getting ready for her mission quietly, feeling the weight of the room. Liang and Bi-Han joined her, her youngest brother taking it upon himself to help pack her satchel. “I don’t see why I can’t go with you.” Bi-Han said stubbornly, breaking the silence. “I’ve been on a mission, I know what I’m doing.” Xuē paused, but didn’t answer him. Sighing, she resumed putting her armor on, finishing with her arm bracers. Bending down, she picked up her packed bag from Liang, frowning from behind her mask. “Answer me! Why can’t I go!? I’m more than capable of killing and defending myself! I-“ Xuē whirled, gripping Bi-Han’s jaw, silencing the teenager immediately. He stared up at her with wide eyes, his torso tense. “Enough Bi-Han.” She spat. “You are not yet a warrior, nor are you experienced enough to go on a mission like this. You are no more than a child, acting like this. I told you no, and that is my final answer.” She let go of his jaw, letting the teen gingerly rub his jaw, eyes downcast with shame. “Yes Sub-Zero.” He mumbled, using her title and not her actual name. No comment was made, but it did sting a little. Sighing, Xuē patted Liang’s head, then Bi-Han’s and left the temple quietly. 

She used her abilities to teleport herself to Czechia, more specifically, Prague. The assassin kept to the shadows outside a religious building, watching the passerby’s. From their information, the cult’s main meetup was this building. Her guess, underneath. It was pretty obvious to anyone with a brain, or if they’ve seen enough movies. The people seemed so plain, so unassuming. So soft. The longer she sat there watching, the more she saw herself thinking of different ways she would kill each person. Each would be easy, but would lack satisfaction. Massaging her temples, the assassin leaned away from the loud streets, the bright lights and the delicious scents. The hours ticked by as she waited, watching. 

Once shadows fell, and night took over, is when Xuē moved again. She kneeled at a door, forming ice picks and went to work, tongue between her teeth as she worked the lock, listening for the telltale click. Dropping her picks, she pushed the door open and slipped inside, closing it behind her. The building was dark and cold, and it gave Xuē a bad feeling. Something was not right, and she had a sinking feeling she would find out what it was. Sub-Zero crept through the building, scanning the walls and floors for some sort of hidden door or entrance. “Hmpf. Extra point for the stereotypical cult hideout.” She muttered when she activated the the door, which was the eye of the Christ made into a button. “First you are crucified, and now some cult made you into a button for their child torture chamber? Hmpf. So much for worshipping you.” She said to the statue, but got no response. Which was fine, it was a statue. Xuē would have an issue if the statue responded. 

Swiftly, she walked down the stares at the door closed behind her. It must be motion activated, closing when no one is near it anymore. Smart. But stupid, if someone knew how to get in. It hid tracks well. So far, nothing. No signs of life, no whispering. The hallways were cold and ominous, barely lit by small torches. Each step she took was silenced by moss, until it started to make squelching sounds, like it was soaked. The assassin ignored it, until the thick coppery sent of blood filled her nostrils. She had been too focused on above, that she didn’t even look at the ground, soaked in blood. So. Much. Blood. Kneeling, she skimmed her fingers along the sticky floor, feeling the consistency and temperature of it. Cold, and still wet. It couldn’t have been on the floor for very long, so whomever attacked could still be there. Standing up, she formed an ice sword, breathing out quietly. The further she walked down the hall, the further her heart sank down her chest. She would come across the occasional broken body, someone who tried to escape. And she had to guess they were cultists, as they wore maroon cloaks and white masks with a third eye on its forehead, black tears staining the cheeks. And they all died in similar fashion, either being steamed from the inside out, suffocated by smoke or were beheaded. “It’s not the fire that kills, but the smoke.” She whispered to herself. 

Xuē paused when she heard soft sobs, a child’s crying. Maybe the children were still alive! Without hesitation (though she should have thought it through) Sub-Zero ran through the halls, following the soft sounds. It led her to a large, grand room. It reminded her of a colosseum of sorts, with tall rows of seats surrounding the perimeter of the room. Unlike the rest of the underground hideout, it was made with fine marble, pure white, as if made by holy men. It was full of light, it hurt her eyes a little. Dirty cages were set aside, filled with the corpses of emaciated children, either cut open or badly abused. It seemed, that a large number of cult members did not escape. Many were still in their seats, their disgusting blood staining the pure white walls. In the middle of the room was an alter, surrounded by cultists corpses. But these cultists wore ornamental robes, indicating their status as higher ups. So much for their rank. But curled up on the alter, covered in blood, was a naked pale boy with deep grey hair. The boy was sobbing, hands pressed to his face as his body shook. 

Sucking in a breath, Xuē stepped over the mangled corpse of the unfortunate leader, moving closer to the boy. She got rid of her weapon, as to not scare him. But it didn’t mean her guard was lowered. “Hello?” She asked quietly, unsure if the boy could hear her. He did and his head shot up, his equally grey eyes widened in fear. “Don’t kill me!” He screamed out, stumbling off the alter and tripping over a body. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Don’t kill me!” A new bought of sobbing broke through as he curled over himself, covering his head. “Woah! Hey! I’m not going to kill you!” He couldn’t be much older than Liang. The thought made her throat tighten, imagining little Liang like this. Curled up in a tight ball, pleading for his life. “I’m not here to hurt you! I swear on my life!” The boy paused in his crying and pleading, staring at her with puffy eyes. “You.. aren’t?” He croaked out. “T-take it off.” He ordered hesitantly. “Your mask and hood.. s-so I know you aren’t like th-them..” with great reluctance, Xuē did as he ordered. The boy blinked slowly, mouth open. Xuē kneeled where she stood, maintaining eye contact. “I’m not here to hurt you.” She said firmly, keeping her hands where the boy could see them. 

The boy sluggishly moved closer to her, dropping to his knees in front of the assassin. He was warm, and small. Thin, with twig arms. She could count each of his ribs. “You’re safe.” She whispered. The boy nodded, then lunged, wrapping his bony arms around her torso, sobbing. He didn’t even care how cold she was, or that she tensed when he touched her. He craved comfort, something he didn’t get in his time with the cult. And the boy couldn’t even remember how long he was there, or his life before. He knew his name, his age. But that was it. Where he was, who his family was, all home. But his body remembered pain, the pain of torture, of starvation. “Help..” he cried. “Help...” hesitantly, Xuē returned the embrace, holding him close. “You’re okay..” she crooned softly. “You’re safe.. you’ll be okay.. I swear.” The boys muffled sobs could be heard, as she held him close. The stink of death clouded their senses, and Xuē decided it was time to go. Gently, she pried the boy away and stood up. She made sure he always saw her, as she took a cloak off a corpse and wrapped it around his body. “Let’s go..” she murmured, deciding she would come back later and burn everything. She led the boy away, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “What’s your name? Where did you come from? Do you know where your family is?” She asked him, staring ahead. The boy was silent, contemplating her answers. She didn’t push it, letting him take his time. “I.. I don’t know..” he admitted. “It’s.. blank..” he looked up at her with large eyes. “Can’t I come with you?” He asked, snuggling closer to her. Xuē hesitated, then nodded. “Yes.. yes you can..” the boy smiled, stopping. The assassin pause with him, turning to look at the boy. “I.. I do know my age and name.. I’m 12 years old.. and my name..” he hesitated, biting his lip. 

“It’s Tomas Vrbada..”


	5. I’m Sorry Wǒ de xiōngdìmen

Xuē’s little family just kept growing. Shortly after she brought Tomas into the Lin Kuei, she stumbled upon a young boy called Kwame, though he insisted he be called Cyrax. She wasn’t sure how he came up with that name, but she did learn from the young African boy that he wanted to cut off all ties from his village, that he didn’t deserve to keep his name. He was only 10, a year older than Liang, and blamed himself for his inability to protect his mother and father from a Lin Kuei assassins blade. He too, would have met the blade if Xuē didn’t save him. To repay her, he asked to join the Lin Kuei. And his skills with nets and homemade bombs certainly worked in his favor. 

But over the next three years, subtle changes were happening to the Lin Kuei. People started disappearing. The Grandmaster would claim it was because of more dangerous missions they’ve had to undertake, but people who had not gone on missions were disappearing. It was alarming, but anyone who spoke of it were never seen again. It became a hush topic, and no one could trust each other, in fear that they would be betrayed and taken. 

Xuē did her best to mask it from the boys, from Bi-Han, Liang, Cyrax and Tomas. She couldn’t let them see it, the cracks in their clan. They had to see enough horrors in their life, it wasn’t something they should worry about as children. 

Xuē settled her had on her growing stomach, sighing softly. It was no secret that she was pregnant, and going along quite far. A few more months, and she would give birth. The father was unknown to most, except for Xuē and the father himself, Faolan. And the deal with her pregnancy was she had to give up the child to be a warrior, and she still had to go on missions. That was the deal the Grandmaster gave her, and she had no option but to take it. But that wasn’t the worst that was yet to come. Faolan disappeared without a trace. Not a word, nothing from him. She could recall their last conversation, in hushed voices as they laid on her bed mat, limbs tangled together. 

“We should leave the Lin Kuei.” She said softly. She could feel her lover tense under her at her words, such random, blasphemous words. Words that most certainly meant death. “Is your pregnancy causing you to say crazy words? Because that’s what it sounds like. Crazy nonsense.” Faolan whispered urgently, pulling her closer. His warm breath tickled her neck, as he kissed it quickly. She saw through him, of course. He was trying to distract her from her words, from becoming treasonous. “I’m serious my love.” She groaned, burying her fingers into his hair. “I’m truly serious.” He pulled away, to see tears in her eyes. “I’m scared Faolan. I’m terrified for what’s going on. I’m scared for Liang, and Tomas. Cyrax and Bi-Han. I’m scared for our child.” She pulled away from him, crossing her legs. She set a hand on her bulged out belly, full of life. “I don’t want this life for them. Any of them. It’s not.. something is wrong. The Lin Kuei.. its becoming a wound, and time is leaving it to fester and rot.” Faolan leaned in, nuzzling her belly, taking the time to avoid an answer. He wasn’t sure what to say to his distressed lover, and he knew this was something she’d been stewing for years, since she brought her precious brothers. Before, she was wholeheartedly loyal to the Lin Kuei, wouldn’t hesitate to follow the Grandmaster’s orders. Now? Now she questions everything, second guesses the Lin Kuei’s intentions. And with the introduction of the Cyber Initiative, tensions are at an all time high. “Let’s discuss this later, okay? For now, let’s sleep. I promise, we will talk. But you’re tired, you’re pregnant. Please, relax for me. If not me, for Meifeng...” Hydro decided it would be a girl, while Xuē thought it was a boy. They agreed to name the child Meifeng if a girl, and if it were a boy, they agreed on.. “Zheng, you mean.” Xuē corrected ruefully, smiling down at him. “I know what I said.” Faolan teased, gently pulling her back down to lay next to him. “Four more months, and we see our child. Our child. No one else’s.” He nuzzled her tenderly, holding her close. “I love you.” He whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep. It took longer for the female cryomancer to sleep, her mind still buzzing from the stress of everything.

He’d been gone a month, and it put more stress on Xuē. Liang, when he wasn’t with his little boyfriend, stayed near Xuē. It amused the girl, to see the bond between Tomas and Liang form. And she was no fool, she saw their shared moments, practicing kissing. It was adorable and dangerous, and she made it clear to both boys that while she supported them, they had to be careful. “Xuē, you need to relax.” Liang insisted, standing near her as she watched Bi-Han and Sektor train. “I am relaxing Liang.” She snapped waspishly, baring has teeth. “I’m relaxed.” Sub-Zero flinched at her own tone and sighed, massaging her temples. “Sorry.. sorry.. I’m just..” she closed her eyes, leaning heavily against the wall. “You’re stressed. Maybe the mission can be done by Bi-Han or..”

“No.” Xuē interrupted her brother. “The Grandmaster wanted me to do this mission. He’s sending me in a group, so I won’t be alone, and he knows I’m pregnant and not.. as able.” She admitted bitterly. “I’ll be fine. Pregnant or not, I’m still more than capable killing.” Liang snorted, shaking his head. “That’s not what I’m saying. You need to relax. You’re stressed and I don’t know why.” He shifted, crossing his arms. “It’s fine Liang. It’s just adult things, okay? That’s all.” She assured him. She opened her eyes and looked at her antsy 12 year old brother, who looked upset at her unwillingness to relax, or even speak about what was weighing down her mind. “I’m fine. I swear.” She moved closer and kissed his forehead, quietly marveling at how tall he’s grown. Bi-Han towered over them both, and she knew Liang wasn’t quite done growing. “Join them. I need to get ready to leave.” Ruffling his hair, she left quickly before he could stop her. It would break her resolve further if she would have to keep hearing his pleas. 

It didn’t take her long to get ready, modifying her uniform to support and protect her growing belly, and ease the pressure off her back. She joined the three men who would accompany her into Shirai Ryu territory, the small village of Osaka, Japan. There, her mission would be to eliminate General Yoshinori Hasashi and as many Shirai Ryu possible. Xuē didn’t like it, and saw the feud as a waste of lives. She didn’t truly understand why their clans fought in the first place, when there was so much more potential with working with them. She smiled to herself, at her thoughts. Only 13 years ago, she hated the Shirai Ryu and took their lives with glee. Now, she hesitates. Now, she sees lives as precious. Something that should not be so easily taken, even if she enjoyed it greatly. 

“Let’s go.” She said curtly, not looking up at those who would join her. They did not matter to her, and were only there to make sure the mission is completed. One, the man who carried a bow, stood the furthest from her as she teleported them in the outskirts of town. It was suspicious, but she couldn’t afford to worry about it. They snuck into town, staying hidden. The Shirai Ryu were settled in a temple on the edge of town, just out of the way. The town itself was a separate entity, having their own police force and such. That didn’t mean the assassins shouldn’t be careful, as there were Shirai Ryu warriors who did live in town. 

It didn’t take long for the Lin Kuei to reach the temple, but it did take longer for them to get inside, cutting down whoever was in their path as quietly as possible. Xuē felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, the further they made it into the temple. But she didn’t vocalize her concerns, mulling over them silently instead. They walked into the inner dojo, a spacious room with multiple entrances. In the middle stood their foe, General Hasashi himself. He held an air of calm, something the young man who stood by him lacked. Both were unmasked, and their hoods low. Looking at the two, Xuē would guess that the young man might be General Hasashi’s son, having his sharp eyes and pursing mouth. He was handsome, no doubt, with long rich brown hair that fell past his shoulders. His posture was strong, sturdy. 

She sucked in a breath, forming an ice sword as reality set in. It was a trap. And they played right into it. The General raised his hand, still smiling. “Semeru!” He shouted and doors burst open, men spilling inside. “Dammit!” The archer snarled, retaliating. “Wait!” Xuē cried, but her command fell on deaf ears as she whirled to defend herself, parrying each slash. “Sub-Zero.” He said loftily, raising an eyebrow. “Such a.. surprise.” The cryomancer noticed as two men fell, leaving her and the archer, he abandoned his bow in favor of their fallen comrades sword. Xuē was too engrossed in her fight, she didn’t notice what happened until a hand was placed on her shoulder, and a sharp pain stemmed from her chest. Gasping, Sub-Zero froze. Around them, the Shirai Ryu warriors backed away at the sharp command of the General. “You daré attack your own? Suck lack of dishonor.” He flicked his hand and his son stepped forward, taking the traitor down. But Xuē was oblivious to this, as she slowly looked down at the blade that impaled her chest. “Oh..” she whispered. Coughing up blood, she went weak in the legs and fell over, barely caught by the son. “Oh...” she could barely hear the son as he spoke quickly, his voice sounding like it was underwater. Her breathing got harder and darkness slowly took over her vision. “I’m... sorry..” she croaked, before darkness completely took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wǒ de xiōngdìmen- my brothers


	6. Can My Heart Heal?

Light filtered through Xuē’s eyelids, turning darkness into a light red. Squinting, she slowly blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the brightness of the room. She lifted her arm, to cover her face, but was quickly stopped. “Hmm?” She hummed tiredly, shaking her head as she tried focusing on her wrist. It took her a few seconds to realize she was handcuffed to the side of a bed. Sniffing, the cryomancer winced at the sharp smell of sanitary cleaner. “Am I.. in a hospital?” She questioned out loud, jumping when someone answered. “Yes. You are still in the Shirai Ryu temple though. We could not risk you harming innocent civilians.” She turned her head to the voice, recognizing him as the General’s son. He couldn’t be much older than Bi-Han, she realized numbly. So young. “I.. I’m alive..” she stated, wincing as she tried sitting up to face him. The man quickly stood up and pressed down on her shoulder. “Stop it.” He snarled harshly. “You’ll only reopen your wounds. Your body has been through enough trauma.” This made Xuē pause. “Trauma?” She whispered. Instinctively, her hands tried to reach her belly, only to be held back by the handcuffs. “My..!” She started out, squirming and looking horrified. The man, to his credit, shifted to a more mournful expression. Like he felt bad for her. “They tried.. to save the baby. A girl. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t know what it’s like to lose your child.” Xuē’s feeble attempts to touch her own stomach faltered, then her arms fell limp to her side. “Oh.” Was all she could manage to choke out. There was a pregnant pause in the room as the man allowed her to mourn her loss. But she didn’t cry, didn’t allow herself such a weakness. Instead, she just closed her eyes. “You are here to interrogate me, aren’t you?” She finally asked, to push her mind from her losses. Meifeng, Faolan, her brothers... She doubted she could ever go back to the Lin Kuei. 

“Yes.” He responded quietly, sitting down in the seat near her head, so she could see him. He didn’t let his guard down, but he also did not suspect an attack from her, unlike her companion. Hanzo had heard of the infamous Sub-Zero, the female who took over at least. For someone close to 40, she didn’t appear much older than himself. “What is your name?” He asked, deciding to start out simple. Her icy eyes flashed up to him, clearly mulling over his question. “I.. It doesn’t matter.” She finally said. “My name.. I don’t have one.” He nodded, pursing his lips. “Then I will call you Harumi.” It was a name he always liked, and it was the first that came to mind. Her eyes flashed with an almost amused curiosity. “Oh. Okay. Why not Sub-Zero? That is my code name.” He shook his head at her question, tsking. “I’d rather not call you that.” Was all he said before moving on. “What were you doing in our territory? What was your mission?” Any humor in the woman’s eyes disappeared, replaced with an icy coldness. “I can’t answer that.” She replied stiffly, shifting so she could better face him. “I will not betray the Lin Kuei.” He had a feeling she would answer this way, and had to break it to her. “But they can betray you? Is that it? If so, the Lin Kuei are much more dishonorable than I realized.” Confusion flashed through Harumi’s face, but he didn’t let her say anything as he continued. “Your man, he told me you were to die by orders of the Grandmaster. You became weak, a liability to the Lin Kuei with your pregnancy.” This caused Harumi to shut down, her expression seemingly crumpling on itself. She didn’t even make the effort to respond. 

“I am sorry.” He spoke up. “It was best you know now. The Lin Kuei have abandoned you.” The young woman still hadn’t responded, but he could see the thoughts rolling through her head, questions on her tongue. “Then you’ll be killing me once you get your answers.” She finally said flatly. It was no question, but a statement. She was expecting it. “If you answer my questions, you may live.” Hanzo corrected her. “Cooperation will save your life. If you choose to be difficult, or attack someone, your life will be forfeited, and I will be forced to end you. It is your choice, and these are orders from General Hasashi himself.” She shifted again, fingers twitching. “Your father.” Harumi supplied, surprising him momentarily. “What is your name? If I’m answering to you, I feel I should know my interrogators name. Unless you want me to give you a name as well.” Hanzo tapped his knee as he mused her question. “It’s Hanzo. Hanzo Hasashi.” He finally said with a sigh, unsure of why it felt okay to give up his own name. It just did. Something about Harumi made him feel okay, even if she was Lin Kuei scum. She was different, and it made him almost uncomfortable. 

“Hanzo? Okay.” She sighed, closing her eyes as she contemplated her answer. “I.. We... ugh.. we were sent to assassinate your father. I’m not sure why, so do not bother asking.” She added. “The Grandmaster never told me.” Xuē settled herself again, hating how she had to keep adjusting herself to stay comfortable. Hanzo seemed to notice her discomfort and raised her bed, allowing her to sit up instead of lay down. She nodded her appreciation, even if it still meant she had to lay on her back, since her right hand was still attached to the right side of her bed. She hated her confessions, her attempts to live. They were dishonorable at best. She didn’t see any reason to live. Her daughter was dead, her lover was gone, and she could never see her precious brothers. They would hold a funeral in silence, she had to guess. At least, Liang and Tomas would. Cyrax was too proud, and Bi-Han would see it as unnecessary. Hanzo was unaware of her brooding, as he continued to question her. It lasted a good hour, as he took in all the information she gave him. Once done, he bowed and simply left her alone.

To her bitter surprise, he returned, holding a tray of food. Broth, it appeared and a glass of water. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at her soured expression, setting the tray down on a side table. “You cannot think that we would leave you completely unattended, would you? Do you truly think that low of the Shirai Ryu, that we would be fools to let you try and escape?” Xuē shifted uncomfortably and shook her head. “Well, no.. I just want to be alone.” Hanzo only snorted. “That is a luxury you cannot have, Harumi. Sorry to disappoint you.” She only stiffened at his response. “I could escape, you know. These handcuffs are useless.” She wouldn’t even be able to eat properly, with them on. “And what will you do, once you remove them?” Hanzo asked loftily, raising an eyebrow. “You may be a skilled warrior, but you are still recovering. You are no match against me.” Xuē withered under the truth of his statement, shoulders slumping. “Then take off my bonds. Since I can not escape either way, there is no point in taking these off. I am not completely foolish.” She pointed out, hoping he would at least take off the damnable shackles. They were beginning the bother her wrists, and were digging into her flesh. “They are hurting me.” She added, looking up at him. “Please, Hanzo?” She allowed the man to ponder her request, not pushing the matter. He nodded, and hesitantly took them off, allowing her to rub her tender wrists. “They go back on when I’m not here and if you do anything out of place, they go back on. Understood?” Xuē nodded and huffed. “Yes, I understand Hanzo Hasashi. No fooling around and you like to handcuff me.” She added, smirking, which earned an eye roll. 

“You are such a child.” He grunted, moving the table so it hovered over her lap. “I’m sure you’re hungry. You have been asleep for almost a week.” Xuē blanched, mouth open wide. “A week!? Seriously? Gods...” she groaned, rubbing her face. “Ugh.. I have been vulnerable for a week.” The cryomancer glanced down at the pitiful meal, grateful she got anything. Picking up what she assumed to be a tāngchí, although she was sure it was called something else in Japanese. Dipping it into her broth, she brought the spoon up to her lips and sipped delicately. The broth was warm and flavorful, unlike anything she’d ever had with the Lin Kuei. Shivering, she licked her lips. “It’s good.” She said quietly. Hanzo huffed. “We do not deprive our men. We are warriors, but that does not mean we cannot have good food.” Xuē only hummed. “The Lin Kuei do not believe in pleasures. It gives us humanity.” Hanzo scooted closer. “I had heard it was different, our clans.” She nodded, sipping more of the broth. “I broke so many rules.” She admitted. “Raising my brothers.. having a lover.. my child.” She flinched at the reminder of her failures. “I was attached.. had feelings.. all things that are forbidden in the Lin Kuei.” Xuē focused on drinking her broth, while he took in what she said. “The Shirai Ryu are more.. focused on family.” His deep brown eyes flickered to her face, studying it intently. “We believe in attachments, and are more like a family.” 

“Do you have a family, Hanzo?” She asked without even thinking. “Erm.. like a wife, or even a husband?” Xuē cringed at her questions and how personal they were. But Hanzo only chuckled and shook his head. “No, not yet. I have not found the woman I would want to marry.” His candor pleased Xuē, or she assumed he was being honest with her. “Well, I wish you good luck.” She responded with a smile, leaning back from her tray. He smiled. “Thanks.” 

Xuē liked this man, and was content with him being around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the spoon Xuē uses. 
> 
> https://www.thejapaneseshop.co.uk/black-ceramic-japanese-soup-spoon/
> 
> Yaaay for Hanzo! He’s made his official debut, since the previous chapter didn’t do him justice in his introduction :)


	7. Why Are You Being Nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for two chapters in one day! This is more of a filler that I just came up with. I can remember which fanfic inspired me, but one did. So here it is.

Hanzo Hasashi became a very regular thing in Xuē’s life, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She liked him, he was a good man with honorable intentions, but it also hurt so much to be near him. He reminded her too much of Faolan, which burned her soul. At times, it hurt to even look at him if it kept bringing him up. And Hanzo wasn’t intentionally trying to hurt her, despite his attempts at being distant. For the first week, he was successful, staying quiet in the corner. But Xuē dug into him, getting him to talk more, to be friendly. They had a trade system, and would talk about each other’s clans. It was her way of showing she wouldn’t turn on him, if she revealed Lin Kuei secrets. But it also gave her an opportunity to learn more about the Shirai Ryu.

She couldn’t leave her room for a month, that was the choice made by the doctors. Her wound was grievous, puncturing her lung and breaking a few ribs. A few inches more and she would have lost all movement in her lower body. 

By the third week of Xuē’s stay in the hospital, Hanzo started acting odd. And by odd, he was acting nice. Weirdly nice. But he didn’t expect her to do anything, and was genuinely insulted when she skeptically asked him if he wanted sexual favors. He didn’t return for the rest of the day, it insulted him that much. Xuē ended up apologizing the next day and explaining her reasons why she asked such a question. 

“Hanzo, I’m sorry.” Xuē said quickly, grabbing his wrist as he dropped off food. She didn’t want him leaving before she could say what was on her mind. He gave her an impatient look, but didn’t tug away from her. “Why?” He asked gruffly, sitting down by her. Xuē flushes and looked at her lap, ashamed. “I’m.. sorry for asking if you wanted sexual favors.. and assuming that was why you were.. being nice to me.” She bit her lip, peeking up at him through her lashes. “Your kindness startled me, is all.” She added, sighing. “I would hope you wouldn’t starve me, but you have been nothing but good to me. I thought I was the enemy, since I am of the Lin Kuei and I did try to kill your father.” She flinched when he settled his other hand over the one still gripping his wrist. “I did want a favor.. but not a sexual one. I swear.” Hanzo said quickly, coughing in embarrassment. She looked up at him, confused. “Then what favor..?” The man opened his mouth to speak up, then turned a bright red and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.” He asserted stiffly. “Do not ask about it anymore.” And that was the end of their conversation.

Xuē had started walking again. It was painful and slow, and her stubborn ass wanted to just sit. Hanzo lurked in the corner, watching her quietly as a doctor helped move her through exercises to help her muscles, which started to weaken while she was in bed for nearly a month. In that month, she grew to hate the hospital area. She hated the clean white walls, the polished white tile floors. The smell the worse part of it, the sterile bleach smell. So here, in where she assumed was a training room, it was less sterile smelling and looking. It actually smelled faintly of sandalwood incense and something else. Something familiar. Occasionally she would glance at Hanzo, another familiar thing. He just stood quietly, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

The doctor cleared his through, causing Xuē to look at him. “If you are done checking Hanzo-San, we can get back to your strength training.” He reminded her. “And the faster you can get back to bed.” She huffed, crossing her arms. “I was not checking him out. It’s hard not to be distracted by an ominous shadow.” The doctor raised an eyebrow. “Then please, let the ominous shadow join us. Hanzo-San? Do you mind stepping forward?” Hanzo only grunted and moved closer. “What is it?” He asked stiffly, looking at the doctor. “Since you have proven to be a distraction, I was wondering if you could help Miss Harumi in her work outs.” He said simply. “It is easy, let me assure you. I just need you to hold her waist and guide her as she rebuilds the muscles in her legs.” Hanzo spluttered and blushed. “H-her waist?” He gasped out, squirming uncomfortably. “Yes Hanzo-San, my waist.” Xuē stood up from her wheelchair, legs as wobbly as a newborn calf’s. She hobbled forward, grabbing his shoulder. She gave him a flirty grin, to tease the poor, almost prudish man. She leaned against him, one hand on the nape of his neck while the other rested on his pec. She let out a less attractive wheezing sound as she caught her breath, but still got a reaction out of him. Up close, she noted he was very warm, and solid too. She could feel the way his muscles rippled with each small movement. “It’s very easy Hanzo. Hold my waist, and follow behind. It shouldn’t be hard for you, I know you’re more than a pretty face.” The ninja only let out grumbled muttering, helping her turn around and hold onto her waist. “See?” She gasped out, more pain shooting up her legs. Xuē bit back a whine of pain as they slowly started walking. She couldn’t see Hanzo’s reaction, and he was annoyingly silent. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone shy on me Hanzo.” She teased. All she got was a soft hum in response. She turned her head and realized that at some point, the doctor left them. “Hm? Oh!” She gasped when Hanzo gently pressed her against the wall, hands framing both sides of her head. “Hey, you big brute.” She lightly complained, setting a hand on his chest. “Be gentle, I’m breakable.” Hanzo only snorted. “Yes. The great Harumi will be broken by me moving her against the wall. Swords to the chest won’t end you, but walls certainly will.” She only tsked, blushing. “Oh shut up Hanzo.” She turned her head from him, letting out a weak groan. “What are you doing?” She finally asked, once she realized he wasn’t saying or doing anything else. “I’m thinking. Shush.” 

“Shush? Shush? You do not get- mmmphf!” She didn’t get to finish her sentence when Hanzo pressed his lips to hers, cupping her cheek with a hand. It only lasted a few seconds, but it left her breathless anyways. “A-asshole..” she whimpered, eyes wide. “Oh? And why is that?” He hummed, tilting his head like a puppy. “You didn’t warn me.” That earned a snort. “I’ll keep that in mind. I’m kissing you.” With that, he leaned in again, but she was prepared, taking him off guard as she kissed back. Hanzo, thankfully, was smart not to try and touch her anywhere below the shoulders (arms excluded) as she would have probably froze his hand. “Better?” He teased, when he pulled away again. “Much. I hope this does not turn into a Romeo and Juliet scenario.” He shot her a puzzled look. “Long story short, a boy and girl from rival families fall into lust, get married that day and a lot of people end up dead.” 

“Concerning, but no. I don’t intend for that to happen.” He mused. “I’ve grown.. to like you more. Despite you being of the Lin Kuei.” He added hastily, flushed. Xuē only laughed. “I don’t think I’m going back, so that’s not an issue.” As painful as the realization was. She missed her little family, and it hurt to think of them. It was worse, when she would have to go to bed at night and dream of them. She interrupted her own thought process with a question that was similar to the one she asked near the beginning. “So, is this why you were nice to me?” She teased, grinning. “Shut up..” he muttered, embarrassed. She remedied that by pressing her lips to his, enjoying his warmth while it lasted.


	8. Perhaps This is my New Life Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega cringe here. But next chapter will be the shopping trip, woo hoo!

“So, Im living with you? Not in some prison cell?” The newly dubbed Harumi-in her own mind at least- raised her eyebrows as she regarded Hanzo curiously. It was suspicious to her, as she was still regard as Lin Kuei. It was clear many of the warriors did not trust her, as she would follow Hanzo everywhere he went. Until she had to sleep, as she would go to the holding cells beneath the temple. There, she was heavily watched by a group of ten guards, along with the traitor. Not that it was necessary in her mind, she didn’t try anything. She had no where to go, as it was clear she was dead to the Lin Kuei. 

Hanzo flushed red and looked away, pursing his lips. “Hanzo.” She stated, stepping closer to touch his elbow. “Why am I living with you now? Was this your doing?” Harumi kept her tone soft, to show that she wasn’t angry with the news. Startled, maybe even suspicious, but not upset with him. The ninja simply turned redder, muttering to himself in Japanese, to her annoyance. She knew it, but hated when he spoke in it, like he was trying to hide something from her.

Letting out an impatient huff, she prodded his stomach, not wanting to stand up. While her leg muscles have gotten better, and walking was much easier, Harumi found herself enjoying sitting and being in nonviolent situations. She found herself more at peace-even if she was depressed about the current events- than she ever was in the Lin Kuei. 

“Come on Hanzo.” Was her soft plea. “Just answer the damn question already.” The ninja didn’t answer stubbornly, stepping forward and sitting on the cell bed next to her, leaning against the wall. He gave her an unreadable look, his lips turned down in a slight frown. Harumi scooted closer, tucking herself by his side, adjusting his arm so it wrapped around her torso. Sighing softly, she rested her head against his shoulder, crossing her arms against her stomach. 

“Stubborn bastard.” She muttered, nuzzling him with a sigh. Hanzo shifted silently, sliding his arm under her knees and pulling her onto his lap. 

“I want to see you more.” He admitted uncomfortably, pressing his face against her neck. “You see me everyday.” She argues coolly, arching a thin eyebrow. 

“I want to see you beyond my duties.” Was his quiet admittance. 

“Oh Hanzo.” She crooned, cupping his cheeks. “You could have just said that in the first place.” She murmured, rubbing his cheekbones with her thumbs, eliciting a shiver from her cold skin. The only skin she ever showed was her hands, neck and face, as no one wanted to touch a woman who was as cold as an ice cube. But Hanzo hardly complained, and often made an effort to touch her hands, or her neck. She couldn’t under why, as her body temperature was much lower than his, and was told it was similar to touching a corpse. 

“I.. did not want you to think me strange..” She raised an eyebrow at his admittance, but made no comment. Instead, she moved so she straddled him instead, her legs on either side of his lap. The ninja’s hands fell to her waist, as if to hold the assassin closer, prevent her from leaving. He would never admit it, but he had not been locking her cell doors each night, as if waiting for her to betray him and leave. But nothing happened. He expected her to leave, especially with the morning interrogations his father performed. Hanzo was not allowed to be there, and he suspected his father beat her regularly, even if neither would admit to the deeds. “I.. there is a spare room you can sleep in. I know our.. Relationship is too early for you to sleep with me.” He said carefully, trying not to come off as disturbing or needy. 

Harumi smirked, placing her hands on his chest. “Are you wanting me to cook for you?” She teased lowly, quirking an eyebrow again. “I can’t promise I’d be the best cook.” Hanzo huffed impatiently, then glanced in the cell opposite of theirs when a voice rang out.

“Oh, I see how it is. Suck some Shirai Ryu dick, get free. So much for being loyal to the Lin Kuei. The Grandmaster was right to have you killed Sub-Zero. You’re no more than a traitorous whore. And when I get free, I’ll kill your bastard brothers in front of you.” Harumi bared her teeth, fists clenched as ice began to build up her hands and forearms, causing Hanzo to let out a hiss of pain. Wincing, Harumi slid off his lap, moving closer to the bars.

“Shut your god damn mouth!” Was her snarled reply, eyes fiery with anger. “I’ll fucking rip your intestines out and string you up by those goddamn intestines for everyone to see! Do you here me!?” She felt Hanzo behind her, opening the door and gripping her hips as he pushed her out and away from the cells. She couldn’t hear him because of the blood pounding in her ears. They didn’t stop until they were outside of the temple and in the small village. 

“Harumi.” Was Hanzo’s harsh voice. “You need to relax. He will never escape and will die once we have all the information we need.” Harumi paused, and looked up at him, her normally pale face flushed red and streaked with tears. 

“Then why am I not dead?” She demanded. “Why do I get to live? I am Lin Kuei too! I have killed many Shirai Ryu! Why do I get to live and he-“ Hanzo put his hand over his mouth, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Not here.” He hissed, and practically dragged her back to his own home. He pushed her inside and closed the door, facing the pissed off cryomancer. She did have a right to be upset, and that little interaction with the man who almost killed her made her reasonably distressed. It didn’t make Hanzo any less annoyed when she turned on him, however. “I do not want to kill you.” He hissed, making her back up. “You are overreacting. Unlike him, you have been helpful and willing to help. I told you that you would live if you did so.” He stepped closer, cupping her face and making her look up at him. “You are..” he gasped out as his temper cooled. “You are.. irresistible.” Harumi’s face scrunched up at his words, her expression crumpling in disbelief at his words. 

“I’m no different.” She whispered. “I’m no different from him Hanzo. I’m a killer. That’s all I have been my entire life. Why can you not see that? I am no different from him! For all you know, I could just be pretending! I could be waiting to betray you!” Her voice rose in volume, her tone becoming more hysterical with each word. Fresh tears coated her cheeks, her eyes puffy and squinted. All of this was new to her, the rush of emotions, the despair. She couldn’t figure out where this melancholy was coming from, but she hated it. And she could only cry harder when Hanzo’s expression hardened. 

“Are you planning on betraying me?” He asked, his voice harsh, but controlled. He moved his hands down to the base of her neck, thumbs overlapping her throat. But he put no pressure or any other moves to possibly harm her. She shook her head, sniffling.

“No.” She croaked. “I.. I would never.. I do not want to..” Hanzo nodded and pulled her closer. “I believe you. You are an honorable person.” He murmured, running his fingers through her inky hair. “You are safe Harumi.. I swear..” the only thing he was upset that she wouldn’t share was her true name. It was the one thing she refused to reveal, keeping to her and only her. And her companion didn’t know her name, only her code name, so he was no help. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he pulled away and stepped into the kitchen, pulling out a pot and two cups. And from the soft footsteps he heard, she followed. 

“Tea?” She asked hoarsely, watching his movements. He only nodded. “To calm the nerves.” He explained, pouring water into the kettle. “Harumi.” He started out, turning to her. “How would you feel about shopping?” He watched her expression shift from mournful to confusion in two seconds, her head cocked as she studied him.

“Shopping? For what?” She asked hesitantly, crossing her arms. It looked like she was trying to hide herself, to curl away instead of looking defiant. Hanzo didn’t answer at first, pouring the water into cups to steep the tea. He passed a cup to her, then sighed. 

“For you. You should wear more than my clothes.” The edges of her lips quirked in a smile, but that’s all he got for a reaction. “I do not have any money.” She responded, putting cup to her lips and sipping the hot liquid. She let out a sigh, her breath coming out cool as she brought down the temperature of her tea. Hanzo shrugged. “I do. You can pay me back by cooking food.” He added, teasing. Harumi roller her eyes, letting out a huffed laugh. “You wont drop this until I say yes, will you?” Hanzo shrugged, leaning against the counter. Sighing, she nodded. “Okay, lets do it then.” She gave in with a shrug, a smile forming on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my work. Um, kind of a mess and I’m sorry. I decided to make Hydro Irish, since I read a different fanfic that had him speaking Gaelic and it stuck with me. 
> 
> Is breá liom tú- I love you
> 
> A mhuirnín - my darling, my dear


End file.
